Cloned
by NamelessFox
Summary: What happens when Mordecai & Rigby get invited to go to a concert with Margaret & Eileen but can't make it? Why wont they make it? How do they make it? It's all in the title. Please Read&Review MxM RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story all rights reserved to J.G Quintel**

**Chapter 1: Concert Tickets?**

It was a slow day for the two best friends. The summer was ending and fall was making it's way quick and this meant, all the leaves were falling off the trees. Who would clean all the leaves in the park? Of course, Mordecai and Rigby! The two were raking leaves in the park until they were interrupted by Benson's cart pulling up to them.

"Hey, you guys have a 15minute break." said the gumball machine

" Aw…only 15 minutes! C'mon! We need a longe-" complained the raccoon before he was hit in the arm by Mordecai

"Um thanks Benson! We'll head to the coffee shop now." said the blue jay

"Okay you slackers if I don't see you here in 13 minutes YOURE FIRED!" said the red and furious Benson.

The manager drove off in his cart and the two "slackers" gazed at each other with mystery.

"Dude, lets go before we get fired!" said the Blue jay

"Yeah….Lets go get some coffee, I'm thirsty" replied the tired raccoon

"Yeah I cant wait to see Margaret….I mean get some coffee!" Snapped the bird

"What did I just hear?" Asked the raccoon.

"Um nothing!" exclaimed Mordecai

As the two walked down the street they saw the red bird serve tables through the window and the little mole clean the tables in the back. Mordecai kept staring and gazing at Margaret. He never realized how graceful she was when she walked and how her lips moved as she talked. He was about to meet her eyes until he heard a big bang on the window from the inside. He looked down to see Rigby mouthing the words "Get In Here! Hurry up!" then he walked through the door and sat at their usual table.

"Hey dude I saw how you were looking at her!" said the raccoon

"Dude, shut up! I was looking at a crack in the window…they need to fix that!" replied the bird

"Were you looking at the crack in the window or looking for Margaret's?" said the brown mammal before he was punched in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried the raccoon

"Shut up! She's coming!" said the excited bird

In less than ten feet away Margaret was approaching with two cups of coffee and a pastry. Mordecai focused on her eyes until he was snapped out of his trance by his friend. She was closer and Mordecai could feel himself get a bit warm. She came up to the table, put the drinks down and gave a little smile.

"Hey Mordecai, Hey Rigby!" said the robin

"Hey Margaret." said a casual Rigby

"Oh, um uh hey Margaret!" said the nervous blue jay.

"Whatcha guys up to today?" asked Margaret.

"You know, the normal….work." The two friends said in sync

"Oh that's cool, Hey! Are you guys going to the Brain Explosion & Fist Pump concert tomorrow night?" asked the red bird

"They're playing here?" asked the raccoon

"Yeah! It's going to be epic! Eileen and I are going and we have two extra tickets. My boyfriend dumped me this morning and Eileen's date was my boyfriend's brother."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Margaret." said the blue jay.

"It's okay Mordecai, he was a total jerk." replied the red robin.

"So you have two extra tickets?" said Rigby getting them back on topic.

"Oh yeah! I want to know if you guys would like to go to the concert with us!" exclaimed the waitress

"Of course I want to go with you! I mean of course we want to go with you guys!" said the over excited blue jay. Rigby looked at him and rolled his eyes at his mistake. Just as Rigby was taking a sip of his coffee Eileen walked up with a barbeque sandwich for Rigby and said "Hey! So you're going with us to the concert?" Rigby was doing the silent treatment.

"Awesome! I cant wait! Um, I made you a sandwich. Enjoy?" said the little mole walking away.

Margaret looked at Rigby and shook her head. She couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was to Eileen.

"Hey Mordecai what time is it?" asked the bored raccoon.

"Ugh! Dude there's a clock right there!" said the blue bird

"I know but I'm too lazy to read it! You know I cant read those clocks well!" retorted the brown fuzz leaning against the table.

"It's 12:05 dude…Oh crap! What time was it when we walked in here?" asked the bird

"I don't know." replied a bored Rigby.

"Well it was 11:43 when you guys walked in here." said the tall red waitress

"Crap! We have to go Margaret! We'll see you tomorrow!" said the Mordecai running towards the door with Rigby was right behind him.

"Bye Mordecai!" screamed Margaret

As they were running towards the park they kept thinking how much of idiots they were by not keeping time. Deep inside Mordecai was blaming himself for it all. He knew he couldn't trust Rigby keeping time but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the fact that he was actually acting cool talking to Margaret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights reserved to J.G Quintel**

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

The two ran back to the pile of leaves they were raking before they left and saw Benson waiting there with his clip board.

"Crap dude! He's here!" said the mad blue jay

"It's fine I have a plan!" said the raccoon.

"Since when do your plans ever work?" said Mordecai.

"Just trust me on this one! Listen, we'll run quickly and silently in the two leaf piles and we'll pop out of them and act like we've been here the whole time!" said the enthusiastic raccoon.

"That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard! But I guess we can try it." said the 6 foot tall bird.

Rigby smirked at his own intelligence and said "Okay on 3 we run quietly okay? 1.…..2.….3!". The two friends ran to the leaf piles successfully and waited.

"Where are those two slackers! I knew they would go over time! When they get here they are SO FIRED!" said their mad boss Benson.

The two giggled in the leaves until Rigby jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" leading Mordecai to summersault out and stand up to see Benson was enraged.

"You two are the worse liars! I was here the whole time and I heard your plan! Starting now I will give you a big list of work that needs to be done here!" said Benson.

"Whaaaaaat? We were here the whole time!" exclaimed Rigby.

"No you weren't! I was here the whole time you idiot!" said an even more mad Benson.

Mordecai sighed as he saw the two argue so he sighed again and said "Okay look, we weren't here the whole time I admit it! But c'mon dude! We were only how many minutes late?" Rigby's mouth was wide open hearing Mordecai speak.

"You were 6 minutes late!" Benson retorted.

"See it's only 6 minutes!' said Mordecai

"Yeah Benson! You don't have to get so mad about it!" added Rigby.

Benson's hands were clenching in fists and the gumballs in his head were turning a deep red. "UGH! If you want to be smart then I'll give you stuff to be smart about!" He yelled while giving them a 3 foot list of chores. "Get this done by tomorrow or YOU'RE FIRED!" he yelled again.

"Benson! You don't understand! We have a Fist Pump & Brain Explosion concert to go to tomorrow!" exclaimed the raccoon.

"Dude! Shut up!" said Mordecai while punching Rigby's arm.

Benson turned around and smirked at Mordecai and Rigby. "Oh my gosh really! Brain Explosion AND Fist Pump?" said the sarcastic gumball machine. "Well now that you say that maybe I should….GIVE YOU MORE WORK!" yelled the angry boss.

"No!" said the raccoon and blue jay in sync.

"That's what I thought now get back to work or YOU'RE FIRED!" said Benson while walking off.

Mordecai and Rigby stood there staring at each other until Rigby tackled him causing a fight in the leaves.

"This is your fault!" yelled Rigby

"My fault? How is it my fault?" said Mordecai fighting off Rigby

"It's ALL your fault! If you weren't staring at Margaret too much instead of drinking your coffee we wouldn't be in this problem!" argued Rigby.

"Hey! Its not all my fault! If you were watching the time we would've been on time not 6 minutes late!" yelled Mordecai.

"STOP TALKING!" screamed Rigby as he made his way to bite Mordecai's left wing.

"Ow! Dude! Cut it out! Lets stop fighting and get this work done!" said the bird in pain.

"mmkay" said the raccoon still having a grip on his friend's arm.

"First, Get OFF my arm dude it hurts!" said the angry blue jay

"Sorry." replied Rigby as his jaw was letting go of Mordecai

"Okay, lets look at this list…." said Mordecai as he was counting and reading the chores.

"Well what's on the list?" asked Rigby

"DUDE! There's 50 chores to do! And they aren't our favorites either." said the shocked blue jay

"Well what chores do we actually like doing?" Rigby asked

"Hm. Hm. True. So true." replied Mordecai

"Well it looks like we have to mow the lawn, pave the sidewalk, repair the fountain, plant 20 trees, and paint up all the graphitti in the park! Great! And that's not even the whole list! Dude we are so screwed." said the exhausted blue jay

"Just thinking about it makes me tired!" replied the half awake raccoon

"C'mon! We have to make it to the concert tomorrow! Lets start with the hardest task…..paving the sidewalk." said Mordecai

"Okay." Rigby mumbled.

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the grass pouring cement from buckets to the future sidewalk. In their minds both of them were regretting going to the coffee shop and not looking at the time. Mordecai was taking the work seriously while Rigby decided to have a little fun by writing in the wet concrete with his trowel after Mordecai would smooth it out. One time he wrote Mordecai+Margaret to make Mordecai mad but he didn't smooth it out. At the end of paving the sidewalk Mordecai stood up to look at his masterpiece then he realized what Rigby had wrote. His eyes widened and his face was getting red by the second. He knew he had to erase it so he kneeled down and began to smooth it out so with revenge in his mind he smirked and wrote Rigby+Eileen.

As he walked towards the lawn mower he heard a loud scream and the clinking of metal against a hard pavement.

"Dude!" yelled Rigby while getting on the lawn mower.

"What?" asked Mordecai

"Stop being such a hole!" replied Rigby

"Whatever dude just shut up and help me mow the grass. We have to do the whole park!" said Mordecai emphasizing the word "whole".

"Ooooooooookaaaaaayyyyy" replied the tired raccoon

The day went by really fast and by the time they finished mowing the grass the sun was beginning to set and the two were drenched in sweat.

"Dude, we are never going to finish all the chores in time for the concert tomorrow!" said the exhausted raccoon.

"Yes we are. We can do it." said Mordecai with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"No way man, it can never get done! Ughhhh! I wish there was better way to do this. Or at least a way we can get out of all the work!" replied Rigby.

"Me too dude." said the tired blue jay

"I can tell you how to losers!" said a voice in the dark

"Muscle man?" asked Mordecai

Then Muscle Man walked out of the dark and punched the both of them in the arms laughing.

"Are you losers going to the concert too?" asked Muscleman

"Yeah but we can't with all this work!" whined Rigby

"Benson's a jerk." Mordecai replied

"I know. He did the same to me and Fives today and we have been working all day." said the short green man.

"Dude this is so lame. Does he hate fist pump or something?" asked Mordecai.

"You know what else is lame?" said Muscleman

"Your mom? Yeah heard it before." said Rigby in a irritated voice before Mordecai punched him in the arm.

"You know I was going to help you guys but never mind." said Muscleman while walking away.

"Dude! Please Help us!" begged Mordecai

"Well actually, I'm fine." said Muscleman

"Dude! We'll give you our computer time for a week!" yelled Mordecai

Then Muscleman stopped in his tracks smiled and said "Make it 2 and you've got a deal!". Rigby spoke up and said "2 weeks, DEAL!". Muscleman turned around and whispered for a long time in Rigby's ear then left to his trailer.

"Dude, what did he say?" asked Mordecai

"Were going to Skip's house for a minute or two." said the raccoon with a big smirk.

**What do you think is going to happen? Well Thanks for the Reviews! I hope I can change the cliché of Mordecai&Rigby raking leaves! Sorry again for the cliché! ***Please Please Comment and Review!(Again)*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story! All rights are reserved to J.G Quintel**

**Chapter 3: The Book**

"Wait….What?" said the shocked Blue jay

"Yeah. We're going to go to Skips' place to get something!" said the mischievous raccoon.

"Okay cool. I'll just knock on the door and ask him for whatever we're getting?" said the clueless bird

"No, dude. We are not going to be knocking on the door and just get what we want." replied the brown mammal.

"Dude, What are we getting exactly?" said Mordecai

"Were getting a book, Muscleman said the book is hidden in one of the shelves and Skips isn't going to give it to us." Rigby retorted

"What kind of book is it?" asked the 6 foot tall blue jay

"It's a spell book." replied the raccoon.

"A spell book?"

"Yes, a spell book."

"Are you serious?' asked the blue jay.

"Yes I am. And muscle man said there is a spell in there that will help us get our work done!" exclaimed the small furry animal.

"Ugh! Dude we're putting our lives in danger! You know Skips will KILL us when he finds his book missing!" said the scared bird.

"Well don't worry about it! I'm a raccoon, I'm good at sneaking and stealing things! It's in my genes!" said the confident animal.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" the blue jay retorted

"Well you don't understand! I'm the only one who's brave enough to, you would feel the regret every second!" yelled the raccoon

"You're right." replied the Blue jay cowardly

"So are you in or not? Do you want to see Margaret or not?" Rigby protested

"Ugh. You had to use Margaret against me didn't you?….I'm in." Mordecai said sadly and with courage hidden.

"Yes. We have to do this. We have to. This book could be really useful."

"So what's the plan?" Asked the 6 foot bird.

"Well, we are going to enter through the vents and boom! Were in the house!" said the idealistic raccoon.

"No dude. We did that at the karaoke bar and that did not work out!" Said the blue jay raising his voice.

"Fine, we'll go through the window okay? Its a lot safer and easier!" screamed Rigby throwing his arms in the air.

"Hm. Hm. Good enough. Now lets put this plan in motion!" said the blue jay

Rigby stood there in awe and shocked hearing Mordecai have such motivation to steal. Rigby knew he would do anything for Margaret and anything to see her. He thought to himself "Maybe I should use Margaret more often!". He snickered and ran towards Skip's house having Mordecai following him. When they approached the house they saw all the lights out and a note hanging on the door reading "Not home, Call me if you need me. -Skips" The two looked at each other and smiled thinking it couldn't get any easier. Rigby pointed to the window, looked in and saw no one was there. He laughed and said "Hey dude! Give me a boost!" Mordecai responded by kneeling down and letting Rigby stand on his knee.

When Rigby's feet hit the floor he gave the tall blue jay a signal to come in. Mordecai had a hard time getting through the window because of his legs and he simply tumbled down.

"Dude, this place is empty! All there is, is a bench press, a bed and a rug!" said the raccoon

"I know! There's no shelf in here! Dude, I think Muscleman set us up." replied the blue jay

"Dude keep your voice down! We'll get caught!" whispered the upset raccoon.

"Get caught doing what? Standing here?" retorted the moody bird

"Just be quiet it has to be here somewhere!" said the confident mammal

"Whatever dude."

"I'll look around for it and you can help me…right?" Rigby said

"Sure, I'm going to look by the bench press." Mordecai replied

They both went in separate directions trying to find a book shelf or the book its self. Mordecai wasn't into this, he was regretting barging into Skips' house and stealing. He knew Rigby was right, he was feeling the regret every second of this, the only son he hasn't left yet was because he knew this book could help him get out of work and it could help him see Margaret. Mordecai sat on the bench press watching Rigby look high and low for a book…."Poor Rigby he's clueless on what to find!" Mordecai thought to himself.

"Hey dude…I'm tired and bored. This plan was the biggest fail ever!" yelled Mordecai

"I know….Do you want to mess with Skips' weights?" Asked the raccoon

"Pffft yeah I guess! Only if you can lift that 20 pound weight over there!"

"No biggie! Watch this!" Rigby ran to the other side of the room and kneeled to the weight.

"Come on dude! I'm waiting!"

"Just hold on!" yelled the weak raccoon.

Rigby put two hands on the weight and lifted it one foot off the ground. He was about to lift it higher until the walls began to shake.

"M-Mordecai!" yelled the raccoon

"What did you do?" yelled the bird

"I just lifted the weight like YOU told me to!" Rigby responded quickly.

The walls began to start turning and Mordecai looked at the corner of his eye to see bookshelves and plants on the walls. "Dude, you actually did something right for once!" said the excited bird.

"Yeah for onc- What?" exclaimed the mammal

"Haaa got you dude!" said the joking blue jay

"STOP TALKING! Come on let's look for this witch book!" said the mad 4'11 mammal

"Spell book." replied Mordecai searching the shelves.

"Whatever. I already found it."

"Really? Where was it?" asked the 6 foot bird

"Next to this shrunken head! Look!"

Mordecai looked at the shrunken head in Rigby's hand and simply gagged. He was tired of Rigby messing around and finding gross things. "Why would Skips have a shrunken head in here? Who's is it any way?" he thought to himself before he was interrupted with a noise.

"Aw dude Skips is back!" said Rigby in his whiney voice.

Mordecai snapped out of his thought and grabbed the book from Rigby, lifted the weight ,grabbed Rigby and ran towards the window. He looked out the window and saw Skips unloading herbs out of his car. "Crap! Skips is right outside! But I have a plan!" Mordecai whispered to Rigby.

"Oh yeah? Will your plan ACTUALLY work?" the sarcastic raccoon asked.

"Yeah but just go with it dude." retorted the blue jay

"What will I have to do?" asked the raccoon.

Mordecai smiled and threw Rigby out the window towards the nearest tree and signaled him to talk to Skips. Rigby ran to Skips as if something was wrong.

"Skips! I need your help!" begged the raccoon

"What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of something." replied the raspy voice

"uhhhhhh…..I hurt my tail!" said the raccoon holding his now limp tail.

"I've seen this before. Come here." replied the bored yeti

Rigby walked towards a crate to sit down and gave Mordecai a signal to leave. Mordecai stood up quietly holding the book to his chest. He stuck one leg out of the window and tried his best to dodge the top of the window, when he was trying to get his other leg out he couldn't. In anger he looked down to see his leg had cramped up and was completely lifeless. His teeth clenched at the pain and he thought to himself with embarrassment "I might as well get caught, I'm in a lot of pain and I will never get out of this window! I'm sorry I couldn't go to the concert Margaret, I'm stuck in a window and I have a lot of work to do.". Then, like a miracle his leg began to push him out of the window to the point where he almost fell. He looked at the ground and jumped softly out the window and ran towards the house signaling Rigby that he was okay.

"Where does your tail hurt the most?" asked the yeti

"Uh…. on the upper section of the middle." replied the nervous raccoon

"Right here?" said Skips pointing to an area near his stripe on his tail.

"Yeah. Right there."

"Are you sure?" asked the unofficial doctor

"Yep!" Rigby replied quickly

"Okay hold on, this may hurt." the yeti warned his patient.

"What?" said the confused raccoon.

In a blink of an eye Skips put his hand on Rigby's tail and popped it in one quick movement.

"OWWW!" screamed the mammal in pain

"Feel better?" asked the raspy voice

"No….actually…..I do. Thanks!" Rigby admitted.

"Good, now let me get back to what I was doing and go home." retorted the yeti

Rigby rolled his eyes and ran on all fours trying to find Mordecai walking around. He ran past the fountain and saw a tall figure reading a book. Mordecai.

"Hey! Mordecai! What did you find!" asked Rigby out of breath.

"A lot of stuff dude! Look!" said Mordecai kneeling down to show him a page.

"Aw cool there's a muscle spell?" asked the excited raccoon.

"Yeah! But look dude, I think I need this one!" Said Mordecai pointing to a picture.

"Irresistible Spell, have the one you wish fall in love with you" Rigby read.

"Yep!" responded the proud bird

"Aw come on! Are you serious! You know that wont work…..just like your Dude Time attempt!" Rigby complained

"Shut up! But look, we need this one." Mordecai mumbled pointing to a picture on the page.

"**Clone Spell**" said the two in sync.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry it's so boring and Sorry I haven't updated….I've been stuck. Haha! Y'all know what to do! (Review and Comment….Pleasssseeee!) Peace! 3 Mordeshawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story! Who does own the characters? JG Quintel! Duh! Anyway all rights reserved to JG Quintel**

**Chapter 4: The Cloning**

"**Clone Spell**" said the two in sync.

Mordecai held the book in his feathery fingers and began reading the little labels about the spell.

"Dude, what does it say?" asked the curious raccoon

"Whoa! Dude! It says the clones will be tireless, stronger and have better stamina then us!" exclaimed the blue jay

"No way! That's exactly what we need! But wait….are you making that up?" asked the raccoon

"No! why would I do that? Here read it for yourself!"

Rigby stood up on the fountain ledge and looked down onto the book reading 'Clone Spell, front de votre clones forte, infatigable, et leur endurance seront mieux…' "Ah dude how am I supposed to read this? It's in Spanish!" the raccoon whined.

"It's French dude! I can read it perfectly fine!" said the 6 foot avian with pride.

"Since when do you speak and read French?"

"Since Freshman year of high school! You were in the same class as me, don't you remember?" said the bird

Rigby stood there and thought to himself and had a flashback. Rigby was the same height and Mordecai was at least 6 inches shorter. Mordecai was sitting there taking notes on everything the teacher was saying while Rigby was sleeping. He woke up seeing Mordecai walking to the front of the class with a paper in his hand and he heard the sound of his throat clearing up. Mordecai was nervous even though he had a lot experience in public speaking. Rigby looked to see Mordecai's left hand was made into a fist and his right hand, holding the paper was shaking. Even watching Mordecai made Rigby nervous.

"Uh…..Bonjour! Mon nom est Mordecai Quintel, Mon meilleur ami est Rigby Salyers….." the shaky little blue jay said. Rigby was holding in a laugh throughout the whole paper. When he couldn't take it anymore he laughed loudly and Mordecai stopped reading and gave him a dirty look. "hahaha! Dude why do you have to have a stupid accent while reading? It's HILARIOUS!" said the laughing raccoon. Mordecai's face grew redder and redder as the whole class began to join in with Rigby.

"Hello? Dude? Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

"….Huh? What?" Rigby replied as he was getting out of his flashback.

"Dude, we have to get back to the house quick!" retorted the bird.

"Aw what? Why?" asked the raccoon

"To do the spell, duh! Hurry up!" said the running blue jay

The two ran from the fountain and made their way back to the house. When they walked in Pop's was trying to watch TV on the couch.

"Oh! Mordecai and Rigby! Hello! I'm having a bad show trying to watch the Tele!" said the lolli man

"Hey Pops! You need the remote first." said the blue jay

"A what? Where is it?"

"I don't know, Rigby had it last!" said the avian scolding the mammal.

"Uhhhh it's right here." Rigby said as he began pulling the remote out of his fur.

"Here you go."

"Aw! Good show! Jolly good show!" said the lolli man with excitement.

"Dude why was it in your fur?" asked the tall bird

"I guess it got stuck while we were playing Dig Champs."

"Dude, you are so weird." replied the bird

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"Shut up dude! We need to keep a low profile! Okay?"

"We need to keep a low profile…..meh meh meh meh meh" Rigby mimicked while grabbing the book from Mordecai's arms. "Okay so what we need is water, dirt, candles and our DNA….and-" said the raccoon until he was interrupted.

"No way man! I'm not doing this anymore! I have a bad feeling about this!" said the blue jay throwing up his arms.

"Aw what? Come on man! Do you want to see Margaret or not?"

"Don't use her against me! I'd rather do all the work than get into some voodoo mess" retorted the blue jay

"Fine! I'll go to the concert With Margaret tomorrow night while you spend the rest of your life working!" said the raccoon turning away. Mordecai knew he couldn't work alone and not go to a concert with Margaret. "_I could make a move! But seriously I don't want to be stuck in a voodoo mess_!" Mordecai thought to himself.

"So are you in or not?" asked the impatient raccoon.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But if ANYthing goes wrong it's your fault!" the bluebird retorted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. When is it not my fault?" the raccoon asked again

"True."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled on the top of his lungs.

The two made it up to their room safe and sound with all the materials they needed; A glass of water, dirt, a pot and three candles in a circle. The last thing they needed was….their DNA.

"Okay dude. We're ready!" exclaimed the brown mammal.

"Okay! What e-else do we need?" asked the nervous blue jay.

"Our DNA!"

"Aw what! You mean like….blood?" retorted the now pale blue jay

"Well yeah! How else are we going to get DNA?"

"No way man! I'm not going to cut myself or give my blood to this hocus pocus!"

"Well do you have a better way?" said the raccoon with his arms crossed.

"Hmmmmm…Oh! I got it! We'll just do what that wizard did to you during Halloween! Our hair has DNA in it! Or in my case, feathers." said the intelligent bird

"Ah! Don't remind me of that day! You know it gives me the creeps! But yeah I think you are right." yelled the half scared raccoon.

"You think I'm right? I am right. Okay you first!"

"Wait what?" the raccoon asked

Just a split second after he said those two words, Mordecai stretched out his arm, grabbed Rigby's fur, pulled it out and put it in the middle of the circle into the pot. The fur fell in pot gracefully one hair at a time

"Ow! You could've warned me!" Yelled the mad raccoon.

"I did! You should've seen your face!" Mordecai chirped

"Hm. Hm. Well I wouldn't be saying that if I were you!" said the smirking raccoon.

"What?" questioned the bird

Being the sneaky raccoon Rigby is, he ran behind Mordecai and pulled out one of his precious tail feathers. Rigby laughed to himself and quickly threw it in the pot.

"Ow! Dude! What the H! That hurt!" Mordecai yelled while holding his tail feathers

Rigby just laughed and rolled on the floor pointing to his tail.

"Ah man! You had to pull out the middle one didn't you? Why couldn't it be on the end? Great! How am I supposed to go to the concert and see Margaret like this?" asked the sad blue jay face palming himself.

"I'm sorry dude! Well how do you think I'm supposed to go to the concert with a bald spot on my arm? Besides, it'll be worth it dude just chill!" replied the raccoon.

Mordecai threw his arms and head back and sighed. "Ughhhhh! I cant believe you! Lets just get this witch thing over with!"

"Okay okay. Just light the candles!" said the raccoon opening the spell book and flipping through pages.

"Here we go!" said the raccoon clearing his throat. "Clonis, Clonus, Make us two, Make us be a part of you!" Rigby yelled.

Then the room began to shake and the candles went out. Mordecai held on to his bed and Rigby ran out of the room. "RIGBY!" yelled Mordecai. "Hold on! I forgot something!" replied the running raccoon. "_Crap! Crap! Crap_!" Mordecai thought to himself as he hung on to the bed. "Hurry up!" Mordecai yelled as the pot began to turn purple. Rigby ran in with a bottle in his mouth and ran towards the pot. "Dude! What is that?" asked the bird. "It's cologne! I want out clones to smell good at least!" Rigby retorted. He threw it in the pot and the pot began to smoke and change color from purple to blue. The pot shook more and more and finally it was floating in the air. Mordecai and Rigby didn't know what to do but to only stare speechless. The pot lowered itself from the air and rested itself on the ground still. The lights came back on and Mordecai and Rigby stood up and walked towards it. "Aw what! That was it! Dude I thought it would work!" Rigby yelled. "Hm. Hm. You thought!" said the bird. "This sucks!" Rigby yelled. He kicked the pot and it began to shake again. In a matter of seconds it exploded causing all the lights to black out again and the two fell on the ground landing on their backs. Neither of them could see what was happening Mordecai tried to sit up but he was blinded by a bright light.

"Dude what is that?" asked the raccoon on the floor.

"I don't know! What did you do!" screamed the bird.

"I just kicked it!" Rigby yelled.

Then the light was blocked by two figures standing there. One was 6'3 while the other figure was 3'½ . Mordecai and Rigby stood up, looked at each other, then the figures and said "Clones!" The two figures walked towards the two best friends and stood there staring in the dark. "This is cool dude! Good idea! Huh? Let's take a look at them!" said an excited raccoon

"Hm. Hm. Indeed. Turn on the lights, or a candle! Here's the matches." Mordecai replied

Rigby ran on all fours towards the door to turn on the lights. He flipped the switch and heard a big gasp from Mordecai and he looked at his cloned, he gasped louder than Mordecai.

**CLIFFHANGER! What happened? Is it major? Lol! Hey dudes, sorry I haven't been writing, I've been pretty busy and I've had writers block! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! P.L.U.R! -Mordeshawn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! (wish I did) But JG Quintel owns them all. ****The only thing I own is the clones and the plotline****. Now that we got that settled, lets get started.****J**

**Chapter 5: "What The H Dude?"**

Rigby gasped as he turned the lights on and he looked at Mordecai with confusion. "Mordecai, what the H is this?" the raccoon asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing dude!" The two looked at each other then they looked at the clones. Mordecai's clone stepped forward and said "Um, Master? I mean um masters? Hi, I'm Mordecia." "And I'm Rig-bie" said the raccoon clone. The two best friends looked at each other and said "Whoa."

"Wait, Your name is Mordecia?" Rigby said pointing to the opposite blue jay. The other bird shook her head confused and said " Yes." Rigby looked back at Mordecai and began to laugh. Mordecai was getting red looking at the sight of Rigby laughing and rolling at the floor giggling "Mordecia? MORDECIA?"

"It's not that funny dude! Just chill! Hold on, wait….Mordecia…..they're….they're…..GIRLS?" said the blue jay throwing his arms up and walking over to his bed. This caught Rigby's attention and he sat up from the ground and looked at Mordecai.

"Oh crap! Dude I didn't even notice that! But how could they be girls? We did everything right!" said the confused raccoon scratching his head and looking back and forth at the clones and Mordecai.

"Wait so that means…THEY'RE NAKED! Dude get them our T-shirts!" yelled the hysterical blue jay.

"Okay! Okay! Just chill!" said the raccoon running on all fours towards the dresser pulling out two T-shirts and throwing them at Mordecia and Rigbie.

"Here put these on!" said the raccoon.

"Aw what! You gave her my Brain Explosion shirt! That's my only novelty tee!" said the blue jay throwing his arms up.

"Well do you want her wearing nothing? I gave Rigs number 2 our band T-shirt!"

Mordecai looked back at the two girls in the room, ran his feathery fingers through his head, sat down on his bed, and thought how the clones could've came out as girls. "What did we do wrong?" he asked Rigby. "I don't know what we did dude….we had water,….earth,….fire,…the spell,…..and cologne!" yelled the raccoon.

"Whoa, wait dude!" said the blue jay snapping

"What?"

"What kind of cologne was it? It better not have been Dude Time or I'm killing you!" said the frustrated and confused Blue Jay.

"I don't know what kind it was. I just remember that it was purple!" replied the raccoon

"I wonder if it's still in the pot….punchies for who has to get it?" Mordecai asked as he raised his arm.

"No way man! How about rock, paper, scissors?"

"We're banned from playing rock, paper, scissors! Remember? Well if you want to get sucked up in a black hole, we can play!"

"Fine." Rigby pouted

"Punchies?" the blue jay repeated

"Oh! I have a better idea! Why do we let our clones settle this?" asked the nifty raccoon.

"Ugggh, fine!" Mordecai said throwing his head back.

As if on cue Mordecia raised her right arm in the air, clenched her fist and giggled at Rigbie. "Whoa, whoa, what are doing?" asked the girl raccoon. "Punchies!" said the 6 foot blue jay. She let her arm fall with speed and power aiming at Rigbie's right arm, and finally hitting it. Rigbie flew from where she was standing to the other side of the room, skidding on the floor landing by Mordecai's feet. "Oww" she said holding her arm. Mordecai looked at her and Rigby and smiled saying "Go get the cologne you idiot!".

"What if the pot explodes?" yelled the hysterical raccoon

"I highly doubt that'll happen."

"Okay, but if it does I'm going to death punch you!"

Rigby walked cautiously and slowly to the other side of the room tip-toeing to the pot. Rigbie stared at him and was beginning to get nervous for him, while Mordecai and Mordecia sat there waiting and telling him hurry up. Rigby finally got to the pot and kicked it one last time, nothing. He put his hand in and felt around for a bottle. His hands finally touched a bottle, pulled it out and ran to Mordecai.

"Well? Here it is…What's Blackberry Love Dream?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai's eyes grew 10 times larger as he heard the name and said "Dude! That's Perfume!"

"Perfume, Cologne…What's the difference?" Rigby shrugged.

"There's a big difference…..cologne is for guys….and perfume is for GIRLS!" Mordecai exclaimed angrily.

"Ohhhhhhh. So why was there perfume in our bathroom?" the raccoon questioned.

"Uhhh….I don't know… uhhh it was a gift for Margaret!" Mordecai said innocently

"If it was a gift for Margaret….then why was it half ways **FULL**!" Rigby said pointing to Mordecai.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the two clones in sync.

"It was on sale…and….I…um…..spilled it! You know I trip all the time!" said the blue jay who was now nervous.

"Sureeeee. I knew you used perfume!"

"I don't use perfume! I just spray it in the room sometimes to get the smell of your dirty clothes out!" yelled the blue jay

"Okay, Okay."

"Well we know what went wrong NOW, lets think about this…."

"How are these girls suppose to be like us?" Rigby said interrupting Mordecai's sentence and thought.

"Hm. . Oh! I got it! We just gotta hang out and sorta give them a training session." Mordecai chirped.

"Okay, What do we do first?" Rigby asked.

"We play video games." Mordecai said with enthusiasm.

Mordecai took Mordecia's hand and Rigby took Rigbie's hand as well. Together, the four walked quietly towards the stairs and looked down stairs to check if it was empty. They all crept down the stairs and ran to the couch as fast as they could. Mordecai and Rigby sat on the couch while Mordecia and Rigbie lied on the floor.

"Okay Ladies, This is how you school Rigby in Dig champs!" Mordecai said proudly while pushing the start button.

The two clones just giggled and carefully observed every movement.

"Ugh! C'mon run! Run!" Rigby screamed mashing the buttons

"Haha! Dude you can't play this game if your life depended on it! Hey look a snail! If you hit it you get its shell as armor!" Mordecai stated.

Rigby then moved his character towards a snail, hit it with his pick axe and the snail grew 10 times and started following him. "Aw what?" Rigby whined. "Hahaha! Dude! I can't believe you actually believed me! Now the snail's going to eat you!" Mordecai said between laughs. The TV then flashed and read :Player 2 GAME OVER. Mordecia and Mordecai looked at each other, threw their arms in the air and triumphantly said "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" while Rigbie and Rigby had their arms crossed.

"I want to play!" Rigbie said confidently.

"Pffft! You probably suck like your master!" Mordecia retorted.

"STOP TALKING! Dude, don't talk about my master that way! I could probably beat you!" Rigbie screamed.

"Oh yeah. Lets go dude! C'mon!" said the girly bird handing her best friend a controller.

"Hey guys we'll be right back, we're going to make some sandwiches in kitchen…stay put!" said the blue jay holding his stomach.

"Yeah stay put and don't talk about how dumb you- OW!" Rigby exclaimed holding his arm and darting his eyes to Mordecai. The two guys walked in the kitchen and began getting condiments out of the cabinets and meat out of the fridge. Rigby climbed up the counter and threw the bread at Mordecai, his mind was thinking of so many things….especially the clones, "Hey man, do you think the clones are cool or what?" he asked proudly. "Eh, yeah they're okay! I mean if they were dudes it would be awesome, but I guess they are like us! I hope they can do our chores!" said Mordecai. Back in the Living Room, Mordecia was about to press start and she asked Rigbie "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready to kick your butt? Heck yes I am!" Rigbie replied.

With that, Mordecia pressed the start button and smiled clicking all the buttons to make her character right and dig fast. Rigbie, on the other hand ran to the left and began pounding her controller buttons being clueless what to do.

"Hey did you know that if you hit the rocks they explode and make a path for you?" Mordecia chirped innocently.

"Really?" Rigbie asked.

"Yeah, That's why I'm winning!" exclaimed the girl bird on the couch.

"No! I'm not going to believe you! You're pulling a move just like your master! I'm more smarter than my master and I'm not going to listen to you!" Rigbie exclaimed

"Okay suit yourself, go ahead and lose."

Mordecia's words hit Rigbie hard, she didn't want to lose, she wanted to win. So she followed Mordecia's character and hit a rock. Less than a second after she hit the rock a big explosion came on the screen and it read: GAME OVER PLAYER 1. Mordecia read the screen and said "Wait, what! I didn't hit a rock!…..Rigbie you turd!"

Rigbie dropped her controller and began laughing then rolling off the couch "Hahahahaha! You didn't think smart did you?" she said in between laughs.

"Rigbie you jerk! You're going to get it!" Mordecia said running towards Rigbie. Mordecia then tackled Rigbie and began punching her arms as Rigbie began to bite Mordecia. They were rolling around fighting until they heard the door open and close. "Where are you slackers?" a mean voice echoed. Mordecia began to stand up and run but Rigbie jumped up and bit her wing. "Rigbie! Get off my wing! Dude!" Mordecia whispered. "Uh uh!" Rigbie said through her teeth. Mordecia then began fighting Rigbie again and they were both rolling and tackling each other.

"Mordecai and Rigby! There you two slackers are! You didn't finish everything on your list! Why are you here!" said the angry gumball machine.

"Uh…we were just-" Mordecia said shyly

"I don't care what you were doing! GET BACK TO WORK OR YOURE BOTH FIRED!" Benson screamed

"But" Rigbie started

"GO shovel out the rocks from the garden or your FIRED! The shovels are on the porch!" yelled the red gumball machine storming off upstairs.

The two girls looked at each other with confusion and asked to each other "Who's that? He isn't nice!" Mordecia looked at Rigbie and said "C'mon we better go shovel rocks or we're in deep trouble.", Rigbie shook her head and they began walking out the door. They slammed the door and walked out.

"Girls! I bet your hungry!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah! We made the best sandwiches Evaaaaa!" Rigby exclaimed.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" said the two best friends spinning to the living room with four sandwiches in their arms. They stopped to see that the living room was completely empty.

"Mordecia…Rigbie?" Rigby called out.

"Dude! Where'd they go!" said Mordecai throwing his arms up in the air.

"I don't know! We have to find them!" Rigby exclaimed.

**What do you think of the clones? We know where they went! It's dramatic irony! Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a looooong time! I've been such a slacker! And I've been at school and work! PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEAASEEEE…Review or Comment! Thanks ^-^ I'll try to update more often! Peace out for now!**


End file.
